Never Leave You (resident evil rape)
by ResidentEvilYaoiLover
Summary: So Leon is off on a mission, it gets late an he needs a place to rest. What happened after is far more then what he bargained for when he is greeted by an old face. M/M, rape, violence.


_so here it is on of my first fanfics! ^_^ _

_I hoe you like it. please note tat this s a yaoi so if you don't like please leave now._

_also please note that I do not own resident evil or Leon and Krauser._

_thank you for reading please leave a review and let me know what you think._

_oh and sorry about the spelling errors I'm not the best... -_-"_

**Never Leave You (resident evil rape)**

Leon ran through the dark streets looking for somewhere to hide until morning.

"Shit!" He grumbled as he tried another door with absolutely no luck. Trying yet another door Leon prayed that it would open when he turned the nob, as it did he breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally someone with an open door police." Leon scanned the house for infected before stealing into one of the smaller bedrooms.

He was drifting off into some kind of sleep when he felt a heavy weight on his chest and the cooling touch of a metal blade to his throat. Instinctively Leon's eyes shot open; there was a long pause of silence as Leon stared up at the blue eyes that meet his.

"Krauser?" Leon's voice was low and slightly shaking. The man above him shifted so he could no longer move the lower parts of his arms. "Krauser! What do you want?" Leon yelled struggling a little bit, but trying hard to not let the blade of the knife cut him. Luckily he didn't have to with the slightest move of Krause's hand the blade nicked the side of Leon's throat, Leon gasped the sudden stinging sensation and Krauser smirked.

"Have you truly forgotten?" Krauser said with a dark chuckle.

"Forgotten what?" Leon said starting to breathe heavily for the weight on his chest. Krauser leaned forward so that his breath was hot on Leon's ear.

"You're mine!" was all that he said before savagely biting Leon's ear, this elected a slight scream followed by a very low moan from the young government agent below him. Leon struggled to move under the weight of his former comrade. Krauser smirked and began kissing down the smaller man's jaw line to the nap of his neck. Leon let a small moan escape his lips. Krauser then moved his mouth and began lapping at the small amount of blood that dribbled out from the cut he made on Leon's neck. The blond gasped at the touch of Krauser's tong stinging the small cut.

"Krauser…. Please stop…." Leon's voice low almost tortured, Krauser found it amusing and smirked as he kissed down to Leon's collarbone. Leon gasped it was beginning to become a bit much; he tried fighting back but still had no luck of getting free from Krauser's grasp.

"Why don't you stop resisting Leon? We've done it before." Krauser smirked and began sliding his hand up under Leon's shirt as he said this. Leon struggled enough to get one hand free and with it pushed down on Krauser's hand trying to get it out of his shirt, but only succeeded in giving Krauser another idea. "Ah… That's my comrade." He said sliding his hand down to Leon's crotch. He played with the belt buckle occasionally pressing the palm of his hand in to Leon's slowly growing bulge. Leon let out another small moan, but still fought to get free from his former comrade's grasp. This began to irritate the elder solder who grabbed both of Leon's wrists and held them above his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you… Comrade." Krauser smirked, pressing his hand hard into Leon's groin. Leon groaned loudly his breath beginning to pick up. He slowly began to stop fighting, raising his hips into Krauser's hand, his own body beginning to betray him. Leon would be lying if he said he didn't miss this. If there was only one thing Krauser was good at besides being a soldier it was a good lover, he always knew just what to do to make Leon scream with pleasure. "Want more comrade?" Krauser asked teasingly. Leon slowly nodded.

"y-yes…" he whimpered. That was all Krauser needed, within a short period of time he had Leon's pants and underwear off and on the floor and his shirt half way up his chest. Krauser's legs were between Leon's legs and Leon's ass was up on Krauser's knees. Leon shifted a little when Krauser let go of his arms and began sliding off the rest of his shirt only to have it haphazardly tossed to the ground. Here Leon was laying naked under his former comrade, his old lover, who smirked down at the sight below him. Krauser then began to remove his own cloths and like Leon just randomly throwing them about the small room. After all his cloths where of Krauser lowered himself onto Leon's smaller body. Krauser began kissing down Leon's body stopping in random spots to leave large dark hickies on his skin. When he got down to Leon's groin he smirked, Leon was already very hard and dripping with excitement. Krauser started licking up Leon's shaft slowly dragging his tong over ever vain that popped out. Leon squirmed and moan under him as he slowly enveloped the tip of his dick. Krauser began to suck hard on the tip causing Leon to scream and thrash around on the small bed. Leon covered his mouth with his hand biting hard into his glove. Krauser began to push more of Leon into his mouth stopping occasionally to suck on the tip again to strike the violent reaction from his smaller lover. Krauser continued like this for a long time dragging his lips slowly over Leon's length, moving his tong over every spot the he could, listening to ever sound he got out of the younger man. Leon couldn't take it much longer he felt himself drawing closer and closer to his climax.

"AH Krauser! I'm gonna…!" Leon cried as a thick glob of white filled Krauser's mouth. Krauser lifted his head and wiped the excess semen of the corner of his mouth with the back of his hands as he swallowed. He then lowered his head an began kissing Leon gently almost lovingly, Krauser's lips gently parting his, his tong darting in and roaming every inch of Leon's mouth. Suddenly Krauser's kiss grew violent his left hand pinning Leon's above his head as his right hand held Leon's head in place. Leon could feel the tip of Krauser's hard dick press against his tight opening. Leon broke the kiss for a split second, just long enough to get one word out.

"KRAUSER!" was all he said before his lips were violently attacked and Krauser's length was harshly plunged into him. Krauser began to roughly Pound into Leon's tight hole every thrust ripping him apart. Leon began to whimper fighting back tears and he fell what he assumed to be blood trickling down his ass. This grueling torcher went on for five minutes before Krauser grunted; Leon could fell his ass fill with the hot sticky liquid. Krauser pulled out of Leon's ass, white cum and blood trickling out as he did. He found and put on his clothing walking over to the bed only to lean over and whispering Leon's ear.

"you are mine and only mine." And with that he was gone as soon as he was there, leaving Leon soar and crying on the now blooded bed his pried broken for the night.


End file.
